


It's Too Much And Everything All At Once

by probablysleepingin



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Smut, bros being dudes, but meh it was born from disjointed headcanons so ya know, ftm! Rich, michaels bedroom is the basement, minimal dialogue but again whats new, soft boys in love, this is DISGUSTiNGLY short im sorry, this is written rly weirdly im sorry blaighsjdshg, you should all know by now i dont proofread my work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablysleepingin/pseuds/probablysleepingin
Summary: The movie is good, Rich hadn't really been paying attention. He'd been to caught up in watching Michael's reactions to the explosions happening on screen. He notices how lonely Michael looks when Jeremy is not glued to his side, and the realisation makes Rich's chest twist uncomfortably. Ignoring the sensation, he instead yawns over dramatically and tries to slip his arm around Michael's shoulders. Only Michael's shoulders are broader then Rich's arms are long, and he runs out of arm about three quarters of the way. Michael notices and tries his best not to laugh at the shorter boy, and pulls him into his side so Rich's face is buried into his jumper. If Rich had been watching the movie before, he definitely isn't now, to focused on calming his rapid heartbeat and the smothering smell that is Michael Mell.





	It's Too Much And Everything All At Once

It starts, mostly out of pity for the other. Jeremy might be blind, but Rich isn't, and he doesn't miss the way Michael looks at Jeremy when Jeremy is looking at Christine, and honestly, his heart hurts for the other. He's been there, collateral damage of Jake and Chloe's continuous on and off again relationship. So, he asks Michael out on a date. Like most things, Rich doesn't really think it through, doesn't dwell on the fact neither of them have any inkling of romantic inclination towards one another, but instead corners Michael after school, and asks if he wants to catch a movie tonight, just the two of them. Michael's face goes a shade of red Rich thinks rivals both the dye in his hair and the jumper Michael is so insistent on wearing, and splutters out an answer Rich thinks is yes. He winks and fingerguns, says he'll pick him up at 7, which is stupid because Michael is the only one who can drive, and leaves him alone in the halls of school.

The movie is good, Rich hadn't really been paying attention. He'd been to caught up in watching Michael's reactions to the explosions happening on screen. He notices how lonely Michael looks when Jeremy is not glued to his side, and the realisation makes Rich's chest twist uncomfortably. Ignoring the sensation, he instead yawns over dramatically and tries to slip his arm around Michael's shoulders. Only Michael's shoulders are broader then Rich's arms are long, and he runs out of arm about three quarters of the way. Michael notices and tries his best not to laugh at the shorter boy, and pulls him into his side so Rich's face is buried into his jumper. If Rich had been watching the movie before, he definitely isn't now, to focused on calming his rapid heartbeat and the smothering smell that is Michael Mell.

They leave the cinema holding hands, and Michael is gushing about some video game from the late 80s he'd recently brought off of Amazon. He's gushing and his eyes are twinkling with stars that scream everything other then loneliness. Rich is glad he could replace those sad eyes, even if for one night, but is so caught up in staring he misses Michael's question.

"What?" Rich asks, blinking once and then twice. Michael is looking at him with a soft smile, and huh, he doesn't really remember his heart ever feeling this full before.

"I asked if you wanted to come back to mine or something, but it's whatever." Michael sounds nervous, a drastic change in demeanour from his excited rambling just moments ago. Rich feels his hands start to get sweaty, and he rubs them quite obviously on his jeans.

"Yeah!" He notices how his voice breaks, okay, a little  _too_ excited there, and clears his throat. "No, yeah, that would be cool. Video games and chill?"

Michael laughs, and Rich feels his heart soar at the sound. Maybe this had been more then a pity date after all. 

\--

When they arrive at Michael's Rich follows him down to the basement and takes a seat on one of the beanbags pushed up against the end of Michael's bed as the other set up the Nintendo in front of them. He vaguely wonders if Jeremy had been the only other boy who's sat on this beanbag. However, he doesn't just think it, because he catches the words leaving his mouth on their final breath as Michael turns away from the console to answer him. 

His face is flushed, and he's digging his teeth into his bottom lip, clearly embarrassed. "Uh, yeah. No I've never had anyone else in my room outside my Mums and Jeremy."

Rich isn't an idiot, he can tell how tense the air has gotten. He takes an overdramtic whiff of the air and eyes Michael jokingly, "You sure you haven't had a weed dealer in here too? Recently, perhaps?"

Michael cracks a grin as he sits back next to Rich, their knees touching as the two of them laugh until the early hours of the morning. Neither of them realise how late it's gotten, and Michael doesn't really care when Rich crawls into bed next to him. Neither wants their date too end. It was warm, fuzzy, and carefree. Michael interlocks tang fingers with Rich's freckled ones under the blanket.

"I'm not Jeremy." The words burn the back of Rich's fault, and he doesn't know why he's spoken them, doesn't know why the syllables fill his head with such dread.

"I know."

\--

Michael presents Rich with a beatup looking cassette tape and player three months into their relationship. He doesn't speak, just shoves the gift along with his clunkly headphones into his boyfriend's arms before 5th period and races off to class. Rich would be slightly bewildered if it wasn't Michael, so he ditches 5th and hangs out in the boys bathroom listening to a mixtape titled "I love you" with headphones that keep sliding off his head.

Michael waits outside his PT Cruiser for Rich afterschool, and takes it as a relatively good sign when the smaller boy is running towards him with a determined look on his face. However, he doesn't actually slow down once he's within arms distance and jumps at Michael full force, pulling him into a teeth knocking kiss that pushes him against the car. Michael thinks his lip is bleeding, but then Rich pulls back and he's standing on his tip toes and grinning so wide Michael thinks his face might split in half.

"I love you too!"

Michael is so full of happiness and fullness, and pulls Rich down for another kiss.

\--

Michael and Rich curl up against one another, hot mouths pressed together in a searing kiss, hands leaving burning handprints on wildly explored skin. Michael kisses the burn scars that litter Rich's body, and counts the endless freckles. He presses open mouthed "I love yous" to skin like it's holy ground, but if Rich was a temple, Michael would worship him, so he thinks it's fitting. 

They pull and tug and kiss and moan, hands everywhere teenage boys ask for hands to be during the middle of the night. But when they're naked and Michael is biting bruises into his legs Rich asks him to stop with a holt, worry clear in his voice.

"Wait, wait. Do you have a condom?"

"I mean, yeah, but I'm just-I'm just gonna suck your dick, babe." Michael is looking at him between his thighs, long lashes hiding pupils that are blown wide and Rich wants nothing more then for his boyfriend to wreck him. Still, he continues.

"Yeah I know, it's just, after everything I don't really..." A pause. "I don't really know where I've been, is all."

Michael nods, and doesn't question him further. 

It's warm, and fuzzy, and hot and too much and everything all at once. They're in love with stars in lonely eyes, hearts full of everything they deserve. 


End file.
